


New Bonds

by Empersian1234



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, bond marks, bond necklaces, mention of Sendak/Haxus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 22:24:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13580190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empersian1234/pseuds/Empersian1234
Summary: Morvok has the relationship he's only ever dreamed of, and he still can't believe it.





	New Bonds

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank aretia for their help with editing this little ficlet!

Morvok turned his head this way and that, marvelling over his neck. From it hung a necklace, one given to him by his mate. The center stone was jade surrounded by black metal, the obsidian representing the Empire, its claws trying to hinder his ambitions since he was but a runt, hardly even a Galra by their standards. Along the outside of the obsidian were more jade stones, representing how he rose through and became a commander, and how he left the Empire to become a part of something greater; the Coalition. At least this was how Sendak had described it, his own personal interpretation. He swelled with pride over the beautiful and powerful piece.

But he was focused on the fresh mark higher up on his neck. Four deep canine marks dug into his flesh, accompanied by several smaller, less vicious marks. A mark of possession, but also a mark of love and a bond sealed forever into what will become a beautiful scar. His mate had been careful leaving the mark, the result being clean as every mark made with love should be, and Morvok hoped he’d given the same care in return. He had worried over it being perfect, nervous because he’d never exchanged marks before. He still worried as ran his fingers over his own mark, despite his mate’s constant assurances and praise.

Sendak. Once a reckless commander for the Galra Empire, now still a reckless commander, but for the Coalition. And more importantly, Morvok’s larger than life mate, a Galra he had no chance in the Void of having for his own, but here they were, bonded in spirit and blood.

Speaking of his mate, the hulking Galra stepped behind him, kneeling so they could be closer in height. Sendak wrapped his thick arms around Morvok’s waist, nuzzling his face into the smaller Galra’s neck, licking the mark he made gingerly. He gave a deep rumbling purr that vibrated through Morvok’s core. The tiny Galra turned his head to nuzzled his mate, purring in response, his more shrill and nasally.

Morvok squeaked as the strong arms lifted him up into the air, carrying him over to their bed. Sendak sat him down gently and lay beside him on his side. His flesh arm he tucked under his head, and his prosthetic arm came to rest upon the side of Morvok’s head, scratching behind his ears.

Morvok’s eyes closed as he accepted the tender touch. When they opened again, they rested up the necklace hanging upon his mates neck. A finely cut diamond to symbolize the Galra’s strength, but inside were some natural inclusions to show his flaws and how he overcame them. Morvok poured his soul into the piece, but feared giving it to his mate all those cycles ago. The memory of the day they exchanged necklaces brought faint tears to his eyes, ones that didn’t go unnoticed by his mate.

Sendak gave him a concerned look before he got up, leaning over the slighter Galra to kiss the tears away. Pulling back, he stroked Morvok’s cheeks. They didn’t need to exchange words to know the origins of the tears. Sendak placed their foreheads together, letting out another deep purr. When he pulled back, he left a quick lick on Morvok’s nose before settling back on his side.

Morvok’s tears ceased as he gazed at his mate. He could faintly see his mark and one other through the thick fur on his neck. The other mark was old a faded, that of an old mate who passed in unfortunate circumstances. His mark, while fresh, was showing signs that it would heal fine, just like his own made by Sendak.

He got up and plopped down on top of Sendak, burying his face in the thick fur of his neck. He licked the mark gently as Sendak has done. Not once since they exchanged necklaces had he expected that his mark would be there next to Haxus’. He only hoped that he could live up and match the love that the two Galra shared.

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to elaborate a small bit, the necklaces aren't solely based on our Earth traits for them, but are mostly just Sendak and Morvok's personal interpretations.


End file.
